I Choose to Love You
by Lian96
Summary: "Donghyuk terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang Koo Junhoe, begitu pula dengan Junhoe yang merupakan seorang maniak sex. Makin' love dengan Donghyuk NYA tiap ada kesempatan. Namun kehadiran Donghyuk membuat hubungan kakak-adik Junhoe dengan Jiwon retak begitu Jiwon bertemu—jatuh hati dengannya." boyxboy, yaoi, iKON, junhoe donghyuk, bdsm, absurd


**Author:** Lian96  
 **Tittle:** Always  
 **Cast: Donghyuk - Junhoe** **  
 **Other Cast:** ** iKon members  
 **Rated:** **M**  
 **Genre:** Yaoi, slight BDSM  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** Storyline is mine! The characters also mine in this story..

It's my 3rd story... and I rated this M.  
I don't know how I began thinking to write it... but it finished only a week in my last holiday!  
Next chapter ongoing, babe~ so please look forward on mine...

 **WARNING! BDSM, CRACK PAIR**

* * *

Summary :

 _"_ _Donghyuk terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang Koo Junhoe, begitu pula dengan Junhoe yang  
merupakan seorang maniak sex. Makin' love dengan Donghyuk NYA tiap ada  
kesempatan. Namun kehadiran Donghyuk membuat hubungan kakak-adik Junhoe dengan Jiwon  
retak begitu Jiwon bertemu—jatuh hati dengannya."_

 **Happy reading !**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Bunyi langkah kaki terus menggema di sebuah mansion megah, kediaman Keluarga Koo yang kini hanya di huni salah seorang pewaris G&K group, Koo Junhoe. Calon pewaris kedua setelah Jiwon sang hyung—yang tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam perusahaan, saham dan sebgainya yang menurutnya hanya merepotkan dan membebani otaknya.

Kedua orang tuanya berada dalam perjalanan bisnis yang berakhir dengan menetap di mansion keluarganya yang lain di negara tetangga sembari membangun dan memperbesar cabang perusahaan di sana, sementara hyungnya masih harus menyelesaikan semester terakhirnya hingga setengah tahun mendatang di negeri Paman Sam. Sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu membuatnya tak lagi merasa kesepian. Hanya bersama lebih dari 10 maid, dan beberapa supir. Kini di tambah lagi dengan seorang namja manis yang di bawanya pulang sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Kembali ke keadaan mansion megah yang begitu hening. Beberapa maid sibuk membereskan meja makan sepeninggal majikan mudanya, Junhoe. Sementara itu, Junhoe berniat menyambangi kamar teman barunya—ani, mainan barunya yang dibawanya beberapa hari lalu, Kim Donghyuk. Tangannya terulur menekan beberapa angka pin yang memang digunakan untuk mengunci tiap pintu di dalam mansion ini.

Begitu led hijau menyala di atas kotak pin itu, Junhoe membuka pintu perlahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tetap diam mengamati sosok naked berkulit mulus yang terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terkunci oleh handcuff yang dipasangnya semalam pada headboard ranjang. "Morning, Dongie?" suara beratnya mengintrupsi aktifitas sosok manis tersebut sejenak. Donghyuk mencoba menoleh ke arah pintu, namun sedikit kesulitan karena disamping posisinya yang tengah tengkurap, kedua pergelangan kakinya juga terikat kuat di ujung-ujung ranjang.

Junhoe menyunggingkan senyum miring mendapati kedua mata Donghyuk bengkak dan berair. Ingin sekali Donghyuk mencaci orang yang seenaknya saja menyeretnya kemari dan menyiksanya seperti ini, sayangnya gag-ball yang—terpaksa— ia lumat sejak semalam tak membiarkannya mengeluarkan suara apapun selain gumaman, lenguhan dan erangan. "NNGGH!" Donghyuk memejamkan matanya erat, dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Sebuah sodokan di dalam anusnya membuatnya sadar dari pikirannya untuk mencaci Junhoe. Ia nyaris lupa kalau semalam Junhoe juga membiarkan dildo dari fucking machine tertanam sedalam mungkin di lubang anusnya.

Ia menggigit gag-ball di mulutnya kuat ketika sodokan dari mesin biadap itu makin cepat dan dalam. Dari ekor matanya ia menangkap smirk terlukis di wajah rupawan Junhoe yang sudah duduk di single sofa di sisi kanannya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah remote control. Donghyuk tak habis pikir ada orang seperti ini di dunia, dan bagaimana pula ia bisa menjadi korban dari type manusia aneh ini. "Want more, Donghyuk?" Donghyuk hanya menatap mata elang Junhoe di tengah lenguhan dan geraman lirih yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Diam berarti _iya_ "

Junhoe bangkit menuju nakas tak jauh darinya, membungkuk membuka nakas sebelum mengobrak-abrik isinya. Smirk tergambar lagi di wajah Junhoe setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, sebuah dildo cukup besar. "You'll get what you want, baby~" Junhoe duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan dildo di tangannya. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh paha dalam Donghyuk, membuat si empunya bergidik.

"Nggh.. ng-nghh.." lagi-lagi lenguhan lolos dari bibir tipisnya saat Junhoe berusaha membuka lubang ekresinya lebih lebar untuk memasukkan dildo yang dibawanya. Begitu melihat sedikit celah di lubang 'mainan'nya, Junhoe segera melesakkan batang sebesar mentimun kedalam lubang yang sudah penuh dengan dildo dari fucking machine. Untuk menahan perih di bagian belakangnya Donghyuk hanya menggigit gag-ball di mulutnya, menahan suara apapun keluar lagi.

Junhoe mulai menggerakkan dildo yang baru saja membobol man-hole Donghyuk. Menariknya hingga tersisa sedikit ujungnya, lalu mendorongnya sedalam mungkin dalam tempo tak kalah cepat dengan fucking machine yang di biarkannya dalam speed maksimal. "Wae? Kau menikmatinya? Bukankah sangat nikmat memiliki 2 benda sekaligus di dalammu?" oloknya melihat wajah Donghyuk sudah sangat merah. Donghyuk memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menelan kembali lenguhannya yang ingin menerobos keluar bibir peachnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberontak hingga meninggalkan merah di pergelangannya. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya. Pergelangannya sudah sangat merah karena terus ia tarik seirama dengan sodokan dari fucking machine yang membuat lubangnya terasa panas. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja… akui kalau kau menikmatinya dan ingin lebih," Donghyuk menggeleng lemas, bulir bening kembali mengaliri pipinya.

Junhoe meninggalkan dildo tadi di dalam hole Donghyuk, mendekati wajah manis mainan barunya itu yang memerah dan beruraiair mata. Ia menyeka air mata Donghyuk dengan jarinya, membuat Donghyuk kembali membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup rapat-rapat. "Bertahanlah 30 menit lagi, you'll get your gift." Ia berujar lembut.

Namja dengan tubuh montok itu berjengit saat Junhoe melepas gag-ball dari mulutnya. Belum selesai keterkejutan Donghyuk karena hal tadi, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan bibir tebal Junhoe yang tiba-tiba menempel, bahkan mulai melumat bibir bawahnya lembut. Ia hanya diam membiarkan apa yang ingin dilakukan namja aneh itu. Sudah cukup lama, tapi bahkan Junhoe seperti tak berniat mengakhiri deep kissing nya terhadap bibir Donghyuk. Ia baru melepaskannya saat nafas Donghyuk mulai tersenggal.

Bibir tipis itu terlihat memerah karena terus di lumat Junhoe. Donghyuk masih kehilangan nafas, berusaha menormalkan kerja pernafasannya sejenak. "Eungh…" Donghyuk menggeleng, mencoba menghindar dari Junhoe yang terlihat masih terobsesi dengan bibirnya. Meskipun ia tahu hal itu tak akan berguna mengingat keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan bahkan untuk sekedar bergeser, ia tetap saja melakukannya. Kesal karena Donghyuk yang tak mau diam, Junhoe meraih dagu Donghyuk dan menahannya sementara ia kembali mengecup dan menjilat bibir mainannya itu. "Mmmpph—ahh.. hahh…s—stopp! Geu-geuman," suara Donghyuk terdengar bergetar. Ia sudah lelah, dan demi apapun… bahkan ia sekarang merindukan apartmentnya yang sepi.

"What happen? You're not allow to thinkin' something except me, Kim Donghyuk!" Donghyuk hanya menghela nafas frustasi, disusul air mata yang kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Aku melepas gag-ball bukan untuk membiarkanmu berbicara. Lagi pula kau tak punya hak di sini untuk meminta sesuatu, seperti memintaku berhenti." Imbuh Junhoe. Ia bangkit, menarik kasar dildo besar yang masih tertanam di dalam hole Donghyuk dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Ia mengamati tubuh polos Donghyuk yang terus bergetar dan memberontak, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada angkuh. "Aku akan kembali dalam 25 menit, jadi kau hanya perlu bertahan. Lagi pula, jangan khawatir kau akan mengotori ranjang ini karena kau masih menggunakan cock ring mu semalam bukan?"

Junhoe berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas untuk di sebut kamar tidur. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang masih menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Baik man-hole, juga penisnya yang masih dipeluk oleh cock ring sialan. Dengan penetrasi yang cepat dan dalam, mustahil baginya untuk bertahan selama setengah jam. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Kejantanannya sudah mulai memerah dengan cairan pre-cum di ujung. Ia menggeliat kesakitan akibat klimaksnya yang tertahan oleh benda kecil sialan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tak mendesah, melenguh bahkan berteriak karena merasakan sakit di tengah kenikmatan di bagian belakangnya.

"G-god… apa shh.. salahku, h-hingga berakhir se-seperti inihh.. ahh-mph," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya hingga meninggalkan luka kecil disana. Ia memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada bantal sementara tubuhnya masih terus bergerak-gerak seirama dengan gerakan memenetrasi mesin gila di bawahnya.

 **_Ox** **OxO_**

Junhoe berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya, meunggu sambil mengamati beberapa maid mengganti bed cover dan tirai dengan yang baru. "Jika sudah selesai, siapkan buah di atas nakas." Perintahnya. Ia memilih untuk turun ke ruang utama di lantai dasar. Ruang bersantai yang di lengkapi dengan home theater, karaoke, dan game-game lain yang sudah jarang ia mainkan. Ia memilih menonton dvd yang ia pesan dari Hanbin, sahabatnya.

Sebuah dvd rate 19+. Namun dengan entengnya ia memutarnya di ruang utama seperti itu. Tidak takut jika maid atau supir keluarganya tak sengaja melihat dan melaporkannya pada orang tuanya. Yeah, sebenarnya takut seperti itu untuk apa jika orang tuamu sendiri melakukan hal 'seperti itu' secara terang-terangan didepan anak bahkan pegawainya? Junhoe sering kali mendapati orang tuanya melakukan sex di rumah ini sejak ia pulang dari US. Entah ayahnya menggunakan atau tidak menggunakan sex-toys dalam hubungan intim bersama sang istri. Lebih banyak prosentase 'menggunakan' jika Junhoe pikir lagi. Well, buah jatuh memang tak pernah jauh dari pohonnya….

"Fuck, Hanbin!" ia mengumpat saat movie dalam dvd mulai di putar. Ternyata bukan film atau apa, melainkan video pribadi saat Hanbin melakukan sex dengan kekasihnya, Kim Jinhwan. Menurut Junhoe, Hanbin mungkin saja meletakkan kamera di tempat yang tersembunyi. Ia tahu pasti sifat pemalu Jinhwan. Bahkan saat keluar bersama dengan banyak teman Hanbin, namja kecil itu menggunakan celana panjang meski di tengah musim panas. "Dan untuk apa aku membayar banyak untuk video amatir seperti ini?" sesal Junhoe.

Meski begitu, Junhoe bahkan tetap menikmati adegan-adegan dalam video amatir katanya tadi. Ia mulai terlihat serius saat Hanbin berhenti menyetubuhi Jinhwan dan beralih mengikat kedua kaki kecil kekasihnya pada headboard ranjang. Hanbin memasangkan handcuff pada pergelangan tangan Jinhwan di balik tubuh mulus itu. "H-hanbinnhh.." suara khas itu mengalun ragu. Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat, juga mata sipitnya yang masih terhalang blindfold sejak mereka melakukan sex beberapa jam sebelumnya, membuat Jinhwan was-was dengan apa yang mungkin diperbuat kekasihnya itu.

"AAKH! S-STOPP, HANBIN! Akhh.. geuman.." Junhoe menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya mendengar Jinhwan kesakitan seperti itu. Sama sepertinya, di video tersebut Hanbin terlihat tersenyum. Namun tak menunggu di perintah lagi, ia berhenti memaksa sebuah vibrator untuk masuk ke dalam man-hole kekasihnya. Ia meremas pantat sexy Jinhwan. Sambil terkekeh ia bergumam, "Mianhae…" setelahnya Jinhwan terdengar merengek manja. Dan sekali lagi rengekan Jinhwan membuat Junhoe tersenyum. Heran juga si pendiam Jinhwan bisa bertingkah manja seperti itu pada Hanbin saat berhubungan intim.

Junhoe bangkit, mematikan video tak bermutu dari Hanbin dan membereskan beberapa dvd yang ia bongkar tadi. Ia melihat jam tangan mahalnya, baru ingat jika Donghyuk menunggunya. Sudah hampir 25 menit sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju kamar yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan mainan manisnya. Saat ia masuk, Donghyuk masih dalam posisi yang sama tak enaknya seperti sebelum ia tinggalkan tadi. "Aaahh.. nggh—akh! Akh, nghh.." Donghyuk masih tak menyadari bahwa Junhoe sudah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya dan tengah mengamatinya.

Donghyuk terlihat begitu frustasi dengan apa yang sedang di rasakannya. Lubangnya memerah dan terasa panas meski tak ia ingkari ia mendapat kenikmatan saat 'benda' itu menggesek dinding bagian dalamnya cepat sebelum menumbuk prostatnya kuat. Kejantanannya sudah sangat besar, merah dan basah oleh pre-cum. Ia menggigit kuat lengan putihnya untuk menahan suara nistanya yang keluar begitu saja. Bisa-bisa meninggalkan luka jika Junhoe tak cepat-cepat memaksa untuk berhenti melakukannya. "Hentikan, Donghyuk!"

Donghyuk terlihat makin frustasi. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya lemas. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berharap semuanya akan segera selesai. "Uljima… you passed." Ujar Junhoe. Ia meraih remote control dan menghentikan fucking machine yang masih menyodok lubang Donghyuk. Perlahan menarik alat itu keluar, melepaskan handcuff dan tali yang menahan kedua kaki Donghyuk. Donghyuk tak melawan saat ia membalik badan lemas itu. Ia mengecup lama kedua kelopak mata Donghyuk bergantian sebelum turun mengecup bibir tipis Donghyuk. "Mianhae, membuatmu seperti ini…" bisiknya. Donghyuk tak merespon.

"Biarkan spermaku keluar, Junhoe… sakit," rengek Donghyuk. Tak bermaksud manja sebenarnya, tapi Junhoe mendengarnya demikian. Sambil tersenyum Junhoe melepas cock ring, menggenggam dan mulai mengocok kejantanan Donghyuk. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Donghyuk mencapai puncaknya. "AAHHH~ J-JUNHOE.. Shh.." Desah Donghyuk nyaring. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal—yang sudah basah dengan keringatnya, penuh ekstasi.

Junhoe menarik tangannya yang kotor dengan cairan putih kental milik Donghyuk, mendekatkannya pada wajah manis yang tengah memerah. "Kau ingin membersihkannya?" tanyanya. Donghyuk dengan lemas menggeleng pelan. Nafasnya masih memburu. Sudah sangat-sangat lelah sebenarnya, sejak semalam ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena ulah Junhoe. Mata sipitnya mulai terasa berat. Dengan kenikmatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, bukan tidak mungkin ia jatuh tertidur saat itu juga.

Mendapati gelengan Donghyuk begitu manis—menurutnya, Junhoe terkekeh kecil membiarkan Donghyuk menutup matanya. Ia meraih tissue di atas nakas untuk membersihkan tangannya sebelum memberi kecupan selamat tidur di pipi juga bibir tipis Donghyuk. Bahkan belum 2 menit dibiarkannya Donghyuk sudah terlelap. Junhoe membalut tubuh berisi Donghyuk dengan selimut, membawanya pindah ke kamarnya yang baru saja di bereskan oleh beberapa maid.

 **_OxOxO_**

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam sejak Donghyuk mengarungi samudera mimpinya. Mungkin ia merasa sudah cukup untuk tidur selama itu. Tubuh sintalnya menggeliat pelan, masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup ia mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya. Sayangnya ia lupa apa yang telah terjadi padanya—tubuhnya. Ia merasakan nyeri dan perih di bagian belakangnya saat meregangkan kedua kakinya tiba-tiba. "AAGH! Ah, appo…" rintihnya seraya membuka matanya.

"Nggh, kau bangun?" Donghyuk terhenyak mendengar suara khas yang tiba-tiba memasuki pendengarannya. Sangat dekat. Suara itu berasal dari belakangnya, di sisi lain ranjang yang ia tiduri. Tunggu. Donghyuk mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Ini bukanlah ruangan yang sama seperti ruangan yang di pakai bungsu Koo 'menyiksanya' tadi juga semalam. Ruangan bernuansa hitam putih ini terlihat lebih nyaman dan luas. Udara disini juga tidak pengap seperti ruangan sebelumnya.

"Ini hampir tengah malam, Dongie.. 11.44," Lagi, ia terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Junhoe tengah memeluk pinggangnya possessive. Ia sedikit bergidik saat hembusan nafas panas seseorang—tak lain adalah Junhoe, si empunya ruangan— membelai lembut lehernya bagian belakang. Oke, sekarang otaknya bahkan blank. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ini… seperti mimpi? Meskipun tubuhnya masih naked… tak ada sex lagi, Junhoe memeluk, bahkan tidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya. Yah, ini seperti mimpi baginya. "Wae?" gumam Junhoe begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Donghyuk-NYA.

Donghyuk menggeleng pelan. Masih dengan keterkejutannya, ia perlahan melepaskan peluk—bukan, rengkuhan Junhoe pada pinggangnya. Ia menarik selimut putih tebal yang memeluknya sebatas pinggang hingga menutup kepalanya, sementara Junhoe yang masih setengah sadar karena terbangun dari tidurnya hanya melihat tingkah Donghyuk bingung. "Huh… apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, sungguh." Ujarnya seraya menarik selimut menjadi sebatas bahu agar tidak menutupi kepala si manis dan berakhir membuat pernafasan si manis terganggu.

Junhoe dengan entengnya menarik tubuh Donghyuk lebih mendekat padanya. "Ju-junhoe," Donghyuk nyaris meneriaki Junhoe karena berpikir pria itu akan kembali menyiksanya. Tapi hanya lirih yang terdengar mendapati apa yang dilakukan Junhoe begitu manis. Junhoe menyelipkan tangan kanannya untuk menjadi bantal bagi Donghyuk, kemudian tangannya yang lain merengkuh bahu Donghyuk yang sudah berbalut selimut. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Donghyuk, membiarkan dagunya beristirahat di puncak kepala si manis setelahnya. "Tidurlah, maaf membuatmu kelelahan…" itu kalimat terakhir yang Donghyuk dengar sebelum mendengar dengkur halus beberapa menit setelahnya.

Tubuhnya mulai relax dalam dekapan Junhoe. Memilih kembali memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati suara-suara kecil yang terdengar bagaikan musik tanpa instrument. Dengkur halus Junhoe, suara jarum detik pada jam dinding dan beberapa suara kecil lainnya berhasil membuat hatinya nyaman berada ditempat itu, berada dalam dekap hangat orang yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya.

* To be Continued *

.

.

.

hahhh... finished!  
Sorry for this fuckin'-english-words... but I love to use it!

So... what do you think about this pairing? what's pairing you want me to write it down? Let me know, bae~

apa ada yang tertarik sama cerita seorang amatiran kayak Lian? Yah, semoga masih ada meski cuman atu dua...

Well, Thanks for reading, thanks for leaving your footprints...

See ya next chapter !

*Big hug, warm love, deep kiss#NO ... Lian~


End file.
